Untitled
by Nyankoii
Summary: Mencuri atau dicuri? Itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan. Revenge merupakan salah satu cara mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Warn : fem!kuro, immoral story, au, gender bender, dll


**Untitled**

 **(A.K.A memang belum ada judul)**

 **© Nyankoii**

 **Un-Beta**

 **This fiction inspired by :**

 **Nella Fantasia © Ennio Morricone and Chiara Ferraù**

 **All credit belongs to**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Cover © Nyankoii**

 **AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk melunasi hutang kepada Hirara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **Ça vous plaît, votre gagne-pain? - (Apakah kau menyukai kehidupanmu?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto**_ **, - (Dalam fantasi aku melihat dunia yang benar)**

 _ **Lì tutti vivono in pace e in onestà**_ **. - (Dimana semua orang tinggal dalam kedamaian dan ketulusan)**

 **.**

Terdengar alunan nada yang merdu layaknya nyanyian bidadari, begitu jernih, menghangatkan, dan indah. Alunan nada tersebut menarik perhatian pria bersurai terang layaknya sinar mentari, manik _topaz_ miliknya terpaku pada rupa seorang wanita. Dipandanginya wanita dengan surai panjang _baby blue_ sedang terduduk di bawah pohon oak di tepi danau. Wanita itu sedang membelai surai abu-abu seorang bocah lelaki yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

.

 _ **Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere**_ **, - (Aku bermimpi akan jiwa yang selalu bebas)**

 _ **Come le nuvole che volano**_ **, - (Layaknya awan yang mengapung)**

 **.**

Mentari yang bersinar cerah, langit biru yang tak berawan di musim semi menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka. Manik _topaz_ itu tidak berkedip sedikit pun menatap wanita yang tengah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk bocah dipangkuannya. Dia terpukau dengan paras kecantikan si wanita. Surai biru yang selembut sutra milik si wanita bagaikan pantulan langit di hari ini. Bibir merahnya yang ranum bagaikan buah apel segar yang matang di pohon. Kulit putih pucatnya bagaikan seorang putri yang ada dalam cerita bergambar dan saat ini pria bersurai keemasan itu terhipnotis dengan suara merdu miliknya. Bagaikan _siren_ yang selalu menghipnotis para nahkoda kapal yang berlayar di samudra.

.

 _ **Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima**_ **. - (Penuh rasa kemanusiaan di kedalaman jiwa)**

 **.**

Tanpa pria itu sadari, air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. 'A... Apa...', panik si pria dalam hati dan menghapus air matanya dengan segera. Mengapa ia menangis? Apa karena lagu yang dinyanyikan wanita itu dia menangis? Itu hanyalah sebuah lagu pengantar tidur, tapi mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiran si pria.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo chiaro**_ **\- (Dalam fantasiku, aku melihat dunia yang terang)**

 _ **Lì anche la notte è meno oscura**_ **. - (Dimana setiap malam hanya ada sedikit kegelapan)**

 **.**

 **Last Night,**

 **.**

Kise Ryouta, 22 tahun, memiliki wajah yang cantik atau orang lain menyebutnya tampan dengan surai keemasan. Bulu mata yang panjang, berwajah oval, dan kulit bagaikan seorang peri, pria mana yang tidak akan iri melihat dirinya. Postur tubuh proporsional dengan sedikit otot, membuat para wanita akan melirik kepadanya. Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang akan melewatkan dirinya. "Bahkan dia lebih terkenal dari aktor dan artis yang selalu memainkan peran besar dalam drama atau teater." Dalam kegelapan sesosok wanita dengan surai panjang bergelombang berdiri di hadapan pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan balkon. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari balkon, menjadi satu-satunya penerangan untuk ruang tersebut. Wanita itu bukan satu-satunya orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Tampak bayangan sesosok pria tengah terduduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat wanita itu berdiri.

"Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang model." Pria itu menambahkan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa akan hal itu dan rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa dia juga ahli dalam olahraga." Wanita itu menatap selembar kertas kecil yang dipegangnya. "Dia dapat mempelajari semua gerakan dengan cepat dan menirunya."

Pria itu tampak tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan wanita tersebut, "Aku mengerti, tubuh yang sempurna dan seorang peniru. Menarik." Walau wanita itu tidak melihat ke arah pria tersebut, dia tahu saat ini pria tersebut merasa tertarik dan tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada dipemikiran pria tersebut.

"Buatku dia hanyalah sesuatu yang palsu. Aku tidak menyukai cara dia memandang seseorang dan tersenyum palsu." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang datar.

"Palsu, hah? Ternyata pemikiranmu tidak berubah, masih saja tumpul." Wanita itu hanya terdiam ketika sang pria mengejeknya. Pria itu menghela napas sesaat dan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Dia berjalan mendekati si wanita dan mulai merangkulnya.

"Kau sangat manis ketika merajuk." Bisik pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak ..." Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria tersebut memotongnya.

"Sstt... Kuberi tahu kau sesuatu yang menarik. Bagaimana jika ku katakan dia hanya salah satu lelaki yang tidak beruntung, sama dengan anak-anak itu." Cahaya bulan mengenai manik emas dan _ruby_ si pria yang membuatnya terlihat berkilauan dan tampak seperti api sesaat sebelum bibir si pria menjamah leher wanita yang bersamanya. Dengan nada yang tenang pria itu kembali berkata, "Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari sebuah foto." Pria itu mencium daun telinga si wanita dan membisikan sesuatu. Wanita itu masih terdiam memandang foto yang dipegangnya.

Tampak sebuah foto pria bersurai keemasan dengan manik _topaz_ memiliki tubuh dengan otot hampir sempurna. Seorang model tampan dan kemampuannya untuk meniru sesuatu yang dapat membuat iri orang-orang di sekitarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, manik _aqua_ miliknya yang tersinari cahaya bulan tampak sendu. Wanita itu meremas foto dalam genggamannya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya ke arah si pria. Dia merangkul pundak si pria dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, "Mari kita lihat nanti. Apakah dia alat yang bagus atau hanya pengganggu, melenyapkannya adalah sesuatu yang mudah." Wanita itu pun mencium si pria, cahaya bulan menyinari kedua surai _baby blue_ dan _scarlet_ milik mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere**_ **, - (Aku bermimpi akan jiwa yang selalu bebas)**

 _ **Come le nuvole che volano**_ **, - (Layaknya awan yang mengapung)**

 **.**

Memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dan fisik sempurna yang membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa iri kepadanya. Tetap saja tidak membuat Kise Ryouta si pria bersurai keemasan, merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sempurna atau beruntung. Ada sebuah lubang besar yang terbuka lebar di hatinya. Ayahnya menelantarkan dirinya dan sang ibu sejak dia bayi. Permainan gen DNA dalam tubuh manusia benar-benar memiliki peranan besar yang membentuk nasibnya saat ini. Ayahnya yang seorang pelaut marah, merasa dikhianati oleh sang istri hanya karena dirinya memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dengan keduanya.

Ayahnya menuduh ibunya telah berselingkuh dengan pria lain saat dirinya sedang berlayar, melahirkan seorang anak gelap. Sang ayah yang tidak mengakui keberadaan dirinya meninggalkan dia dan sang ibu berdua saja. Ibunya yang merasa kesetiaannya selama ini adalah sia-sia hanya dikarenakan kelahiran dirinya. Sejak saat itu sang ibu berubah menjadi pemarah dan seorang pemabuk.

Setiap hari ibunya akan bermabuk-mabukkan dengan para pria. Ketika pulang apabila sang ibu yang mabuk melihat dirinya, ibunya akan merasa jijik dan memukulinya hingga ibunya merasa puas. Walau seperti itu ibunya masih tetap memberinya makan. Ryouta kecil sering berpikir untuk apa dia harus dilahirkan. Bukankah tanpa dirinya sang ibu akan lebih bahagia saat ini. Ibunya mungkin saja tidak akan kehilangan ayahnya dan bekerja seperti ini, jika dia tidak dilahirkan. Kenapa dulu ibunya tidak keguguran saja? Kenapa dia tidak memiliki rupa yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya? Mengapa dia terlahir dengan surai keemasan seperti ini? Dalam hati kecilnya dia menyayangi sang ibu, walaupun ibunya tidak menyukai dirinya dan mengunci dirinya di loteng rumah mereka.

Sakit... sakit... sakit... dan sakit... Itulah yang selalu dirasakan dirinya. Terkadang dia merasa hidupnya tidak berguna dan ingin mati saja. Akan tetapi, bila dirinya tiada, lalu siapa yang akan berada di samping ibunya? Siapa yang akan menjaga ibunya? Pacar ibunya, kah? Tidak, dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu yang mana pacar ibunya. Setiap malam ibunya akan pulang bersama lelaki yang berbeda dan mengusirnya keluar rumah jika sang ibu melihat dia berada di sekitar rumah. Setiap malam dia akan bersembunyi di atas loteng yang menjadi kamarnya dan mendengar segala desahan dan rintihan ibunya yang menjual diri. Ryouta membenci pekerjaan sang ibu untuk bertahan hidup, tapi apa daya ia hanyalah seorang anak-anak.

Ryouta hidup dalam kontradiksi pikirirannya, tetapi ketika kontradiksi itu telah mati, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau apa yang dia rasa? Haruskah dia merasa sedih atau merasa bahagia dengan kejadian tersebut? pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-sebelas, sang ibu ditemukan telah tak bernyawa pada sebuah lorong jalan yang kumuh dan gelap. Tubuh sang ibu berlumuran darah dengan tujuh tusukan di dada, tiga luka tusukan di perut, dan satu luka sayatan di bagian punggung serta sayatan pada leher.

Ketika dia mendapat kabar tentang musibah yang menimpa ibunya, kontradiksi dalam pikirannya berteriak seperti ingin meledak keluar. Ibunya pantas mendapatkannya, dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak, ibunya memang pantas mendapatkannya. Semua terjadi karena kebodohan dan kesembronoan sang ibu. Ibunya telah bermain api, apakah ibunya lupa dengan pepatah "kau menuai apa yang kau tanam". Ibunya telah lupa akan hal itu dan ibunya pantas mendapatkan hasilnya. Ibunya telah tewas ditangan seorang pria yang pernah tidur bersamanya. Pria itu terbakar api cemburu ketika tahu sang ibu menduakan dirinya. Seketika itu untuk pertama kalinya Ryouta dapat merasa sedikit lega. Dia hanya bisa tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pien'**_ **... - (Penuh...)**

 **Present,**

Wanita bersurai _baby blue_ menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika sadar seseorang telah memperhatikannya. Wanita itu menatap pria bersurai keemasan yang telah menatap dirinya sedari tadi. Pria itu sadar wanita tersebut menatap ke arahnya, dengan suara keras pria itu memanggil, "A... Ano!

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan salah satu jari di depan bibir merahnya. "Psst." Dengan nada suara yang rendah wanita itu berkata, "Kau akan membangunkannya jika berteriak." Wanita itu pun tersenyum, membuat si pria menjadi tersipu karenanya dan terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya sang pria merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dia pahami terhadap wanita di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **DELETE/CONTINUE?**

 **MIND TO REVIEW**

* * *

 **Mohon REVIEW, SUGGESTION, AND FLAMES** juga boleh.

A/N : Fiction ini buat lunasin hutang ke Hirara. Jangan tagih diri saya sampai awal Juni ya fufufuufufu..  
Lalu kapan An update fic yang lain lagi? jawabannya awal Juni.

Apabila fic ini dilanjutkan rating akan menjadi naik positif ke M sepertinya.

sebelumnyasebelumnya An minta maaf kepada fans Kise. Dia bukan char utama cerita ini, tapi dia ada peran dalam cerita ini. Walau cuma minor sih fufufu

 **Kiss and Hugs,**

 **.**

 **Nyankoii**


End file.
